narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoko Hakubi
Ryoko (魎呼, Ryōko) is a pirate who has been chased from her ship onto land due to fear of being tracked by the Kirigakure navy. Biography Early Life Ryoko was created by a brilliant scientist in the city of Juraihelm, in an attempt to create the ultimate life form. Unfortunately, the scientist in question succeeded. Ryoko grew up at a normal rate, but she was conditioned to be nothing more than a weapon. She was a cold-hearted killing machine, used in many battles to destroy, and in some cases completely annihilate, the enemy forces. Capture She was captured by a rival faction of Juraihelm. They then brainwashed her and equipped with three power crystals. These crystals slowly suck her life away from her, but increase her powers at such a rate that supposedly only a tailed beast could defeat her. She pillaged many villages while working for Juraihelm's enemy, but, in the end, she was defeated by a simple object. A coconut. She awoke inside a cell, captured by the Kirigakure navy. She escaped with her immense power, and, with the help of her cabbit Ryohki, she made her way to the Lightning Country. Life in Lightning Ryoko, noticing how simple the people were, decided to make use of her power and made herself into a legend. She became known as the Daemon of the Masaki Shrine, in the Lightning Country, and attacked passers-by, usually sake-transports. She does not use the full extent of her power, as she realized it could completely eradicate a Hidden Village, and instead has limited herself to a tenth of it by removing her three power crystals from her body, and spreading them about the planet. These power crystals are what are behind her near-godlike power, but even without them, she is easily as powerful as a jonin. One day, she met the shrine maiden's brother, Tenchi. She became instantly infatuated. She often teased him, but in fear, he usually ran away from her. She was confused by this, only trying to play with him. Jutsu Ninjutsu *Levitation *Lightning Style: Hikari no Tama *Lightning Style: Hikaribur *Summoning Jutsu: Ryohki *Shushin no Jutsu *Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique Other *Incredibly fast wound healing *Able to learn other languages by simply hearing them once Ryohki's Jutsu *'Cabbit Transformation Technique: Fortress'- Ryohki turns into a levitating fortress. The fortress is about the size of a house. **'Laser Fire'- Ryohki fires a beam from one of her pyres in her fortress form. **'Triple Laser Fire'- Ryohki fires three beams from one of her pyres in fortress form. **'Drill of Heaven'- Ryohki spins rapidly upwards while firing a barrage of beams down at the foe. **'Drill of Hell'- Ryohki channels chakra to her lower pyre while spinning down rapidly trying to drill into an enemy. *'Cabbit Transformation Technique: Cabbit'- Ryohki returns to her normal form. Powers granted by the crystals One Power Crystal *Resistance to fire and extreme cold *Summoning without use of any chakra *Able to phase through solid objects *Movement at the speed of sound *Shortens her life by a minute for each minute it is equipped Two Power Crystals *Turns her irises green and her pupils turn to slits *Oxygen generation, effectively removing her need to breathe *Shortens her life by an hour for each minute they are equipped Three Power Crystals *Invincible to taijutsu and ninjutsu under B-Rank *Able to fire a beam that can eradicate a building easily *Energy generation, removing her need to eat *Turns both of her eyeballs a bright, glowing red when experiencing bloodlust *Turns her skin a sickly green and makes her hair lose its spikiness when enraged *Near insanity due to constant pain *Shortens her lifespan by a day each minute they are equipped Category:Characters Category:Female